


Of balconies and snotter

by chennibal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun/Jongdae - Freeform, Calm Kim Jongdae, Comforting Kim Jongdae, Cuddles, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Opening up about feelings, Procrastinating, Self-Hatred, Shy Byun Baekhyun, Smile, Suicide Attempt, Tears, a bit of flirting, mentions of past suicide attempts, school stress, snotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennibal/pseuds/chennibal
Summary: Kim Jongdae is Byun Baekhyun's saviour.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 5





	Of balconies and snotter

This is it. This is the end. Or at least it was supposed to be the end. But then Byun Baekhyun was saved by a stranger with a dazzling smile. 

He was literally hanging with one hand of his balcony about to let go and fall dramatically on the floor and hopefully break his neck from the four meters he would need to fall to reach his goal. Tears were running down his cheeks and snotter formed at his nose before dripping to the ground. He was ugly crying and loudly wailing and sobbing but it seemed no one in his neighbourhood would come to his rescue. Maybe they were sick of his half assed suicide attempts and his violently fast swinging moods. 

But either way no one came to his rescue. His eyesight had gone blurry and he had trouble holding on. But holding on he was. He never really wanted to die, he just didn't know how else to cope with his breakdowns every other night. Then the sky got darker and it started raining. Now Baekhyun really was fucked. His Apartment was just on the third fthis so maybe he would live if he let go now? The college student did not want to risk it so he swallowed down his self-hatred and the tiny lil bit pride he had left in him and started crying for help. 

"Is anyone there? Can anyone help me please! I'm too young to die! Please, I want to live, I swear!... "

Baekhyun looked up at his hands that were shaking and cramping badly right now and then he heard the saving voice. A voice almost too smooth to be human. A baritone with love and laughter. 

"Why are you hanging from your balcony in this weather? Do you have a death wish?!"

Baekhyun looked down and was able to see the handsome young man illuminated by lightning, thinking to himself that he maybe had a chance of surving this dumb incident before he felt his fingers slipping of the railing completely. And he fell. 

__________________________________

His head was pounding like crazy when he came to and he tried moving his limbs but they were to heavy and his head hurt even more. 

"Seriously, what was your plan hanging from that balcony in the middle of the night?"

That's the voice from before! 

He startled and opened his eyes. This man caught him when he fell, the man literally saved his live! He looked around the room he was in and after realzing that it looked foreign to him came to the conclusion that he must be in the strangers apartment before taking a deep breath and properly locking eyes with his hansome (and young!) saviour. 

"Ehm... It's kind of hard to explain?... I don't really know what I was doing either but it doesn't really matter now does it? ", Baekhyun mumbled while sheepishly scratching his head. 

"Yes, it does matter. Please tell me, I want to help you"  
The strangers voice was gentle and he took one of Baekhyun's hands in his, while looking deeply into the blonde male's eyes. 

Baekhyun felt kind of startled. He had never felt so seen and understood by someone he didn't even know. There was so much geniune care in the man's eyes. That was definetly a first. He wasn't quite sure how to react. Should he tell him the truth or not?

"It's kind of a dumb story really... "

"That doesn't matter. I would like to hear it"

"Well, you see, my head is a bit fucked up you know? Haha. This is embarrissing really but i think you just saved my life? Because if you hadn't been there i would have probably dropped to the wet ground and kinda died?"

"Yes, right... Tell me, why were you hanging of your balcony railing again?" He's raising his eyebrows. 

"I... had this mental breakdown because I have been procrastinating for months and I was just so tired of everything and wanted to end things... But when I was actually hanging there I really did want to live again or maybe I was just to scared to end it. I'm not really sure of the answer. In any case I was panicking real hard cuz' I thought I would really die right then and there...-"

Baekhyun stopped talking there because he couldn't speak past the lump in his throat and right in this moment he realized how close he had been to dying before starting to cry earnestly (and ugly with loads of snotter).

The young man was quietly shushing him now and opened his arms in an invitation for a hug. Baekhyun slumped forward into the welcoming and warm embrace and didn't care for a Moment that he didn't even know this man.

"It's alright for now. Don't think about it anymore, alright? \--------------------------------------------------------------------------- After crying everything out of his system and embracing the man for another while Baekhyun sat up again and his saviour spoke up another time, albeit still with this quiet tone of voice he has used before when trying to calm Baekhyun down. "Jongdae" "Hm?!" "My name, it's Jongdae. And you're Baekhyun right? I moved into the apartment below you just yesterday." "Oh.. Well yes, I'm- I'm Baekhyun. Wow, your name is so pretty-" Baekhyun looked away and bit his lip. "I didn't mean to say that aloud". Jongdae just gave Baekhyun a lopsided smile chuckled quietly before asking: "You wanna eat something while you're here? Maybe some pizza?"

"Oh, i should get going. I'm-, I-, Surely I'm boring you though, right?

A stinky eye and a raised eyebrow. 

"Boring? No, definietely not. Come on now, you won't regret staying. We can play some games or watch a movie afterwards, if you want to and then you wouldn't need to worry about your classes at least for a short while, right?

"..."

"Was that a yes or a no? Believe me, you're more than welcome to stay".

"Yes, I would love to have some tasty pizza right now..."

After sitting in silence for a short while. 

"Ehm... So, well ehm, thank you for saving my life handsome?"

And here Baekhyun smiles tentatively for the first time this horrendous evening after receiving a striking smile from his saviour himself and after everything, he thought, this evening could have had ended more terribly.

\--the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and actually more of a drabble than an acual story but I had this idea and wanted to write it down. It's my first time writing and posting something on the Internet so please be kind to me :) 
> 
> Constructive criticism is still very much welcome though! 
> 
> P. S.: English is my second language and I'm still learning so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes you can definitely come forward and tell me.


End file.
